Plastic Man Season 2 (1980)
Opening Titles * "Plastic Man" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Producer: Jerry Eisenberg * Directors: Rudy Larriva, John Kimball * Location Director: Bill Reed * Story: Tom Dagenais, Mark Evanier, Paul Haggis, Gordon Kent, Elana Lesser, Michael Maurer, Cliff Ruby * Consumer Consultants: Wicke Chambers, Spring Asher * Supervising Story Direction: John Dorman * Story Direction: John Bruno, Ron Campbell, Kurt Conner, John Guerin, Gordon Kent, Dick Sebast * Featuring the Voices of: Michael Bell, Melendy Britt, Joe Baker, Alan Dinehart, Clare Peck, Janet Waldo, John Stephenson * Voice Direction: Alan Dinehart * Model Supervision: Ric Gonzalez * Models: Alan Huck, Michael Mitchell, Edgar B. Soller * Character Design: Jerry Eisenberg * Layout Supervisor: Larry Huber * Unit Supervisor: Jim Willoughby * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Jack Manning, John Bruno, Aaron F. St. John, Kurt Conner, Desmond Serratore, Hak Ficq, Wallace Sides, Bob Givens, Edgar B. Soller, Todd Hoff, Wayne Becker, William Lignante, Fred Irwin * Background Layout Supervisor: David High * Background Layout: John F. Guerin, Kathleen Vaslett, Bruce Zick * Animation Supervisor: Ed Solomon * Animation: Brenda Banks, Norm McCabe, Tom Barnes, Ken O'Brien, Carl Bell, Don Parmele, Jim Davis, Virgil Raddatz, Zeon Davush, Bill Reed, Daniel De La Vega, Joe Roman, Marcia Fertig, Joanna Romersa, Gail Finkeldei, Don Ruch, Mark Glamack, John Shook, Milt Gray, Mike Stribling, John Howley, Neal Warner * Assistant Animation Supervisor: William K. Exter * Assistant Animation: Alfred Abranz, Leonard Johnson, Tom Cook, Mike Kaweski, Vince DeFrancis, Ginny Parmele, John Filardo, Lester Pourier, Holly Forsyth, Mary Robertson, Brad Frost, James Steel, Sandy Henkin, Allen Wade, Mike Houghton, Sue Wasem, Karlis Smillens, Richard Williams, Simon Praamsma * Background Supervisor: Eric Semones * Backgrounds Painted by: Gary Conklin, Bill Lorencz, Monte, Bob Schaefer, Gary Selvaggio, Peter Van Elk, Gloria Wood, Thomas Woodington * Color Key: Bunny Munns * Production Supervisor: Natalie Shirpser * Animation Checking: Brenda Brummett, Myrna Bushman, Rena Cappas, Lisa Lydon * Xerography Supervisor: Robert "Tiger" West * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Laura Craig * Assistant to the Executive Producers: Jodi Berman, Janie Fields * Assistant to the Producer: Erika Grossbart * Production Assistants: Madlyn Goldberg, Loretta High, Kayte Kuch * Studio Manager: Jeff Cooke * Production Controller: Jerry Goldstein * Unit Auditor: Henriette Pacile * Animation Stock: Sandra Benenati * Cel Service: Jim Stocks * Titles: Bill Perez * Lettering: Robert Schaefer * Music: Dean Elliott * Editorial Effects: Jack Burney, Kevin Spears * Editorial Music: Mark Shiney * Post Production: Lenore Nelson * Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson * Camera: Take One * Laboratory: C. F. I. * Recording: Heider Scoring Service * Dubbing: T. V. Recorders * Sound by: Horta Editorial, Producers' Sound Service, Inc. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1980 Ruby-Spears Productions, Inc. A Filmways Company - All Rights Reserved * Plastic Man is the trademark of and its Authorized by D. C. Comics, Inc. · © 1980 All Rights Reserved Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:DC Comics Category:Filmways Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:ABC Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises